


little league in '93 taught me how to take defeat

by meretricula



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Javi is half a virgin and Iker agrees to teach him how to kiss. And Javi is shirtless a lot, but that's largely coincidental to the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little league in '93 taught me how to take defeat

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://touchline.livejournal.com/727.html?thread=983#t983) by [](http://distira.livejournal.com/profile)[**distira**](http://distira.livejournal.com/) at [](http://touchline.livejournal.com/profile)[**touchline**](http://touchline.livejournal.com/).

The problem with Javi, Iker thought - not that there was anything actually wrong with Javi; Javi was one of the nicest, most well-meaning and genuinely kind people he'd ever met as well as one of his best friends, and also Iker frankly wanted to jump his bones in a decidedly non-platonic way - but the problem with Javi, if there was such a thing, was twofold: (a) he was the most oblivious person in the world, and (b) he tried _way too hard_. Iker thought it was sweet, sort of, but it was kind of hard to be around, especially when Javi started bitching about how he could never get a girlfriend and he needed to get laid. Iker had tried - they'd all tried, even Fernando, who had enough sense to steer clear of Javi's romantic trials and tribulations whenever possible - to put "girls can smell desperation from a mile away" nicely, but there were only so many ways of rephrasing it, and Javi never seemed to get it anyway.

This had to be the last straw, though.

"There has got to be something wrong with me," Javi said tragically. He was flopped out on his couch wearing just his boxers and the Athletic Bilbao blanket he kept downstairs for when he was too lazy to get up and go to bed and he looked _stupidly_ attractive, and Iker wasn't even sure which of them was more pathetic. Iker came over after practice because Javi had asked if he wanted to play ProEvo but Javi'd spent the past half hour moaning about still being half a virgin instead. (Iker still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask how exactly you could be half a virgin. He was curious, but he was also pretty sure he'd just want to kill whoever had gotten the half that was gone, so it probably wasn't worth it.) "Even _you_ have better luck with girls than I do!"

"Hey," Iker said half-heartedly.

"No offense," Javi added. "It's just, I mean, I'm four years older, right? So that's like a huge head-start, and you're still beating me. I've got to be doing something wrong."

Iker rolled his eyes; he felt bad, but he was getting really sick of this. "It's not a race."

"You're just saying that because you're _winning_ ," Javi said stubbornly.

"Look, dumbass," Iker snapped. "You really want to know what you're doing wrong?"

Javi just stared at him, his mouth falling open. Iker took that as a yes.

"Everything you do, every time you talk to a girl, you _act_ like - you obsess over it like some fucking bitter virgin and nobody wants to hear it! Okay? So just - just fucking quit it!" Iker flung himself up from his armchair and was out the door and halfway to his car when he realized that, of fucking course, he'd left his keys in Javi's kitchen.

He had his phone out, trying to decide which teammate he had sufficient blackmail on to induce them to come pick him up from Javi's house without asking questions - he was _not_ going back in there - when it started ringing. He stared down at the caller ID for a good three trills before he finally gave in and thumbed "accept call". "What?"

"Iker, I - I'm sorry?" He'd never heard Javi sound so tentative. "I didn't mean to - would you come back inside?"

"Why don't you come out here instead," Iker said. He wasn't done being pissed off at Javi and he had no intention of making this easy for him.

"I'm not wearing any clothes, and I don't want you to leave while I'm putting them on," Javi said. "Please, Iker? I really didn't mean to make you mad."

Iker sighed internally, and there went any form of resolve he'd had. Having a crush on Javi _sucked._ "Yeah, okay." He hung up so he didn't have to hear what Javi said in response.

"I don't want to talk about it," he announced preemptively when he came back into Javi's living room. Javi was sitting upright on the edge of the couch, the blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape. His eyes were still so wide that if Iker had been in a better mood he would have teased him about looking like a cow. "Let's just play, okay?"

"Okay," Javi said, subdued, and they actually got through a game and a half before he cracked. "Um, Iker, when you said - "

"Oh, for god's sake," Iker said.

"I want to know, okay! When you said I acted like a, um, a bitter virgin - "

"I meant you act like you're a bitter virgin."

"But what does that - "

"It means that you're totally obsessed with getting laid and nobody wants to have sex with somebody who just wants them for sex," Iker said impatiently, pausing the game. Then he reconsidered. "Or, I mean, I guess girls don't. There's a lot of guys who just want to have sex but that doesn't really help you much. If you'd just forget about it - "

"But I am," Javi said. "I don't - I don't know how I'm supposed to act like I'm not something when I _am_."

"Maybe you should practice," Iker said, a little meanly. It was just a throwaway remark, and the way Javi's eyes suddenly lit up made him very nervous.

"Would you, um. Would you help me?"

"Help you what?" Iker thought he could see where this was going. He was going to start panicking in just a minute.

"P-practice," Javi said, stuttering ever so slightly. "So, um. So I won't act like a virgin anymore?"

Iker laughed and hoped Javi wouldn't notice the fake edge to his voice. "Yeah, sure. Come here and kiss me, lanky prince of my dreams."

He wasn't exactly expecting Javi to take him up on it.

He wasn't exactly expecting his first kiss with Javi to be hands-down the worst of his life, either.

"Okay, okay, Jesus Christ," he yelped, shoving Javi backwards. "I think I know what you're doing wrong, all right. The fuck, do you slobber all over girls like that too?"

"I, uh," Javi said.

"Sweet Christ, you do. Okay. Okay. We can fix this. You are going to owe me so bad, but we can fix this." Iker pretended that the pathetic look of relief in Javi's big doe eyes had no effect on his insides, but really there wasn't a whole lot of point in lying to himself about the butterflies in his own stomach.

"Was it really that bad?" Javi asked humbly.

"I, um." Iker bit his lip. "Well, it's - yeah. Yeah, it really was. But look, it's not like you're ugly or gross or a jerk or anything!" he added hastily, when Javi's face fell. "It's just technique, right? That's totally fixable. It doesn't mean you don't have any talent."

"I knew there was something wrong with me," Javi said, clearly ignoring everything Iker had said after "yeah". "No wonder nobody wants to go out with me."

"Just shut up about it and maybe somebody will, for fuck's sake," Iker said. "No, seriously. Shut up. When I'm done with you you will be the master of makeouts but if you keep moaning about how terrible you are nobody's going to want to sleep with you no matter what. Girls can tell when you're insecure, okay? You've got to learn to fake it. Like, if there's a defender you're scared of, you don't _tell_ him you're scared, right? He'll be all over you. You get up in his face until he leaves you alone. Girls aren't any more complicated than football."

"Yeah, but - "

Iker glared.

"Okay," Javi said meekly. "So, um…?"

"Okay, just - hold still," Iker muttered. "You're too fucking tall, just let me - " He got up on his knees, which embarrassingly enough was the only way he could reach Javi's mouth without Javi bending in half, and put his hands on either side of Javi's face. "Keep your tongue in your own mouth," he said. "Don't try to do anything complicated. I'm just going to show you, okay?"

"Okay, but - "

Iker rolled his eyes and covered Javi's mouth with his own. It was beyond weird and awkward for a moment, because Javi kept trying to finish whatever stupid thing he'd started to say, but then he apparently remembered what Iker had told him and just let Iker kiss him. And that was -

Nice. Possibly more than nice. Possibly amazing and awful at the same time, because he was _kissing Javi_ , right on the couch in his living room, and Javi was shirtless under that stupid blanket but Iker couldn't even touch him. He was just being a friend and helping Javi out, and he wasn't going to do that by finding out if Javi's skin was really as soft as it looked when he peeked in the locker room. So he just concentrated on showing Javi the basics of how to kiss, and then he nearly jumped out of his skin when Javi put his hands on his back. As it was, he jerked backwards and almost bit Javi's tongue.

"Wow," Javi said. His eyes were a little unfocused and his cheeks were pink. Iker tried not to notice, but it was pretty much a losing battle. "That was - wow."

"So, um, you get it now, right?" he asked abruptly, sitting back down on the couch.

"Uh," Javi said.

"Okay, great, let's finish this game before I have to go home. My mom's going to be wondering where I am soon," Iker lied. He lost, 7-2.

*

That night after Iker went home he jerked off in the shower to the memory of Javi's mouth and his flushed cheeks, and he felt kind of dirty as soon as he came. Javi was his _friend_ and it was gross and exploitative to use him as masturbatory material, Iker reminded himself, and then because he still felt guilty he made possibly the worst decision in a day full of terrible decisions, and DM'ed Ander.

 _made out with Javi. Im such an idiot. :(_

Ander DM'ed back almost instantly with three separate messages consisting of nothing but a hundred and forty exclamation points, at which point Iker shut his laptop and started getting ready for bed. His phone rang barely ten minutes later. He thought about just turning it off, but that would only be delaying the inevitable, so he spat out his mouthful of toothpaste and answered it. "Hello?"

"That was so dumb. Like, even for you, seriously, that was so unbelievably dumb," Ander said.

"Shut up, okay, you're not telling me anything new," Iker muttered. "I didn't mean to."

"How does that even _happen_?" Ander marveled. "Did you trip and fall on his face? There was accidental tongue due to, I don't know, a seizure? Do you have seizures, Iker? You can tell me, honest, I will be completely supportive if you do."

"I don't _know_ ," Iker groaned. "Javi was - you know what he's like, he was complaining and complaining about how no girl wants to go out with him, and I just - I told him maybe he should practice instead of whining, and the next thing I know I was agreeing to help him."

"Well, okay. I'd thank you for taking a bullet for the team there and helping us all avoid the inevitable 'poor me I'm still single' bullshit next call-up but since I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it - "

"I didn't even. He's the worst kisser in the world. Seriously. In the world."

Ander cackled so loudly that Iker had to hold his phone away from his ear until he stopped. "Aww, poor baby, your fantasies are ruined forever! Oh well. At least you don't have to worry about a repeat performance, right?"

"Right," Iker said quietly. "It was just a one time thing."

*

He was worried that things would be weird at practice the next day, but everything was back to normal, and Javi even smiled at him in the locker room and grabbed him for warm-ups, so it apparently wasn't a big deal. Javi invited him over for ProEvo again afterward. Iker didn't really want to go, but he didn't want to be the one being weird either, so he said yes.

 _Don't be weird, don't be weird_ , he kept reminding himself as he got settled on Javi's couch - the blanket was still spread over the back, _don't be weird_ \- and waited for Javi to finish setting up the Playstation. He was so lost in thought that he barely heard Javi trying to get his attention, and he was completely blindsided when he turned to look up at him, expecting to be handed a controller, and Javi kissed him instead.

"I, uh, what?" he said, as soon as Javi pulled back again.

"Did I do it wrong?" Javi asked.

"Still too aggressive but way better than last time," Iker said automatically. "You can go slower. If you tried to put your dick in me as fast as you stuck your tongue in I'd kick you out of bed so hard you'd get whiplash. Javi, wait, what are you doing?"

"How am I going to get better if I don't keep practicing?" Javi just looked at him, blinking those ridiculous lashes, and Iker forgot why this was such a bad idea.

*

Iker thought he might be going insane. He was never going to be able to play ProEvo again without getting a hard-on. The other guys kept teasing him and Javi about how they played it all the time, and they did play a lot of ProEvo, but somehow every time Javi invited him back to his place for a rematch it ended in them "practicing" on the couch. And Javi was getting really good.

"Seriously, you're not ducking out to play videogames again," Fer said. "Come out to the bar with us after practice. If you and Javi spend any more time alone together one of you is going to snap and kill the other, and that would ruin our chances of getting into Europe this season."

"Yeah, okay," Iker mumbled. Javi sounded much more enthusiastic, which just made Iker feel worse. He stuck to Andoni's side like a burr when they got to the bar and stayed as quiet as he could without obviously sulking. Javi was joking around with Fer the whole time; he probably didn't even notice.

The waitress who brought their food was really pretty, and she kept smiling at Javi. Iker kind of wanted to trip her when she put his salad in front of him. He really was going crazy. "You should ask for her number," Fer said to Javi once she was gone. "She's totally into you."

"She's probably got a boyfriend," Javi said, shrugging. "Hey, Iker, are you feeling okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

"Just don't feel like talking," Iker said. "I'm fine."

"I was thinking you could come back to mine after we eat, play some ProEvo?" Javi was smiling hopefully at him. Iker didn't know what any of it meant. Well, aside from the part where "play some ProEvo" meant "make out on the couch".

"God, you two are so fucking obsessed with that game!" Fer laughed, and the conversation moved on. Javi didn't even look at the waitress when she brought him a glass of water.

*

When they got back to Javi's place Javi took off his shirt, which was normal - Iker had this theory that Javi secretly felt confined by clothing; it would explain why he had zero self-confidence in his sex appeal but was the least body-shy person Iker had ever met - and instead of settling beside him on the couch, he pulled Iker over to straddle his lap, which wasn't. Iker mostly only noticed because his neck hurt less than usual kissing Javi at that angle until Javi put his hands on the backs of his thighs and squeezed, hard. Iker yelped.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, pulling back.

"I, um," Javi said. He didn't take his hands away; instead he let them trail up until he was holding onto Iker's ass. "I thought maybe we could, you know…"

"No, I don't know," Iker said. "Maybe we could what?"

"Um," Javi repeated. His hands were really warm and felt really good now that they weren't aggressively checking the firmness of Iker's leg muscles like unripe cantaloupe. Iker tried not to let himself get distracted, but it was hard. "I just, uh. I thought maybe we could have sex?"

"Oh," Iker said blankly. "Oh. I, um. I don't think that's a good idea."

Javi pouted. That was the only possible word for the look on his face, and it was ridiculous. "Why not? I can tell you're, uh. Interested." Iker tried to get out of Javi's lap, humiliated to the dust, but Javi still had his hands on his ass and he wasn't letting go; he just kept talking, the words coming faster and faster. "I know you've done it before, okay, what's the big deal?"

"I have had sex with three people in my whole life," Iker snapped. "I'm not some kind of inter-galactic superslut, okay? Let _go_."

"Who?" Javi asked. He didn't let go. "I know you only had two girlfriends, who was the third?"

"None of your business!" Javi stared him down, stubborn, until Iker finally gave up. "Ander, okay? It was Ander. Now will you let me up?"

"You had sex with _Ander_ but you won't have sex with me?" Javi looked almost - hurt. "What's wrong with me?"

"For the love of - look, I had sex with Ander _once_. Once, and it was a fucking terrible idea, we couldn't even speak to each other for a month, we're fine now but it sucked and I don't want it to ever happen again, okay?"

"Okay," Javi said. He finally took his hands off Iker's ass, and Iker immediately retreated to the far side of the couch, even though he didn't exactly have anything to hide anymore. "So, what, Ander's bad in bed?"

Iker groaned and buried his face in his hands. "The sex was fine," he said. "The sex was great. It was sex, it's always pretty great. And then I wanted to do it again, and he didn't, and it was awful. _Please_ drop it."

"So you won't have sex with me because you like Ander?"

" _No_ , you fucking - I won't have sex with you because I like _you!_ Christ! What part of 'drop it' don't you understand?" Iker looked up, and Javi was staring at him. "Look," he said more calmly. "I know I told you that some guys just want to get laid, but I'm not one of them. I'm sorry if you thought I was, but I'm not going to have sex with you just because you want to have sex with somebody. I never should have - this was a really bad idea, and I knew it was a bad idea, and I did it anyway, so that's my fault, but making a mistake doesn't mean I have to keep on making it. I'm going to go. I'll see you at practice."

"Iker," Javi said. "Iker, wait, please - " He grabbed Iker's shoulder before he could get out the door. "Iker," Javi said again. "Look at me?"

"Just let it go," Iker said miserably. "I don't want - I just want to go, okay?"

"Just let me - " Javi laughed, high and nervous, and Iker finally looked up so he could glare at him. This was bad enough without Javi making fun of him on top of it. "I, um. I think I kind of got the hang of kissing about a month ago? I was sort of hoping you kept letting me because you liked kissing me too. I, uh, I really like you, and I really like kissing you, and I guess I thought you, um, knew that already, but. Uh, I want to have sex with _you_. But if you don't want to that's fine!" he added hastily. "No, uh, no pressure or anything. I just, you know, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea or - " He only stopped babbling when Iker stood on his tip-toes, grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Javi had gotten the hang of that, all right.

"So, um, that means you want to, right?" Javi asked. Iker dropped back down to flat feet with a thump and nuzzled at Javi's collarbone. So much bare skin, and he could touch it now, it was okay, Javi wanted this too - "Okay, I guess that means yes. Um, so, you know I'm not going to - I don't really know what I'm - " Iker bit down, and Javi yelped. "I just, I'm still half a virgin, I don't want you to be, uh, disappointed or - "

"Seriously, how is that even - " Iker started to ask, before changing his mind. "You know what, it's not important. You're going to be a hundred percent not a virgin by the time I'm done with you. Don't worry, I'll show you what to do."

"Oh, okay," Javi said. There was a sweet, almost shy smile starting to spread across his face. "That's good. You're a good teacher."

*

"…Iker? Iker!"

"Hmm? Oh," Iker said, finally realizing that Javi was trying to ask him something. He'd been a little distracted by the sight of Javi wandering around the kitchen, freshly fucked and dressed in nothing but his underwear. "Oh, thanks." He took the glass of water Javi was holding out to him, drained it, and set it down on the counter. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty, um, pretty great," Javi said. He was blushing. Iker was pretty sure he shouldn't be able to get hard again this soon, but his cock was definitely giving its best shot. "That was, that was amazing. I, uh. Was I. Was I okay?"

Iker laughed. He hoisted himself up on the counter, far enough from his glass to avoid potential accidents, and held out his arms. When Javi obediently came within reach, he wrapped his legs around his waist as well. "Plenty of natural talent to work with," Iker said cheerfully, punctuating his words with a long kiss. "And we've got lots of time to polish your technique."

**Author's Note:**

> Iker Muniain and Javi Martinez are teammates at Athletic Bilbao and occasionally for the Spanish U-21 team. Fer/Fernando is Fernando Llorente and Andoni is Andoni Iraola, both also players for Athletic Bilbao. Ander is Ander Herrera, who plays for Real Zaragoza but will be joining Athletic Bilbao in the summer and is also an occasional member of the same Spanish U-21 team as Javi and Iker. (They're all Basque, in case you couldn't tell from the part where they play/will play for Bilbao.) [Iker](http://twitter.com/#!/IkerMuniain27), [Javi](http://twitter.com/#!/Javi24kikiteam) and [Ander](http://twitter.com/#!/anderherrera8) are all on twitter and tweet each other and are [generally adorable](http://twitter.com/#!/anderherrera8/status/53814533877268480). Javi Martinez frequently brings up his lack of luck with the ladies in interviews. Iker Muniain is tiny (seriously, he's about 5'6") and Javi Martinez is a lanky drink of water. That's about the extent of my knowledge about the characters described in this fic, so you'll have to excuse any artistic embellishments. The title comes from Hellogoodbye's [Touchdown Turnaround (Don't Give Up On Me)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kzi96BN-yw).


End file.
